Vacation Paradise
by Aentiaa
Summary: When Lovino and Feliciano Vargas booked a one month holiday to their grandfather's hotel they never quite expected THIS. Petrified selfies, rivalries, jealousy, cook-offs, awkward reunions, nude calendars, drinking contests and… love? GerIta, Spamano, DenNor, USUK, SuFin and more.


Vacation Paradise

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

In the middle of the bustling city filled with bright lights and slow-moving traffic there was a thirty-two storey tall building that seemed to blend in effortlessly with its surroundings. A flight of wide grey steps invited you to walk through the large automatic glass doors into a lively reception office where two men worked side by side. These two men, Romulus and Alaric, had founded the hotel in their younger days and with their offspring showing no interest in running the complex continued their joint ownership of the business despite being quite aged.

This hotel was usually pretty quite when it came to dramatic things happening in its walls. Once a wild dog found its way into the building and there was an earthquake but nothing quite tragic or heart-warming had ever occurred there. That was until a group of youths ending up booking rooms there for a month on their holiday.

* * *

"Look fratello, we're here! It's just like grandpa described it!" exclaimed Feliciano Vargas as the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel. His brother, Lovino Vargas, scowled and crossed his arms over his chest and his younger brother's cheerfulness. He couldn't understand how the young man could be see elated about going to stay at their grandfather's hotel for a month. To him it sounded like absolute torture. Having to spend time with his over-excited grandpa was pretty bad when he came and visited them at home but now he couldn't escape. It was like a nightmare.

"Is something wrong Lovi? You're being really quite" asked Feliciano, his brow furrowed in concern. The younger of the two raised his hand to feel the other's forehead but Lovino lightly pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine Feli, okay? Let's just get out of the car and get this over with" stated Lovino sternly.

"Okay! I can't wait to see grandpa again!" exclaimed Feliciano happily. Lovino muttered to himself before following his younger brother out of the taxi. Cool air filled his lungs as his feet hit the pavement. It had been pretty stuffy in the taxi and the driver's obliviousness to just how hot it was and refusing to turn on the air conditioner didn't make it any easier. He looked to his right to see Feliciano talking animatedly to the aforementioned driver with a large grin. He reached into his wallet and paid the fare. Even after the transaction was finished Feliciano continued to speak with the driver which irked Lovino considerably. His brother's overly cheerful nature could be annoying at times.

"Come on Feli, you don't want to keep Romulus waiting do you?" lured Lovino.

"Oh right! Sorry mister taxi driver, I have to go now! Tell your granddaughter happy birthday for me!" whispered Feliciano. The taxi driver replied to the young man in a low voice before driving away quickly down the road.

"He was such a nice man! Did you know his granddaughter's name is Susan, he has a pet dog named Rover, he grows bok choy in his backyard and he used to play basketball when he was younger?" asked Feliciano as if he expected his older brother to know all these useless facts about a taxi driver they met two hours ago.

"No, I didn't Feli. What did he whisper to you before he drove off?" queried Lovino.

"Oh yeah! He said to come over to his house tonight and we could have some fun! He also gave me his phone number" explained Feliciano happily. Lovino rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration and let out a groan.

"Feli, we've talked about this before. All people aren't nice; some of them are terrible in fact. You have to be careful okay" lectured the darker haired man. Feliciano only smiled brightly and nodded in reply.

"Good, now let's start this shit vacation" said Lovino. The two Vargas brothers walked side by side up to the front reception of the luxurious hotel. It was almost hard to believe their grandfather was in charge of all of this along with his German friend. When the two entered the large glass doors to the building the cool air blowing out from the white air conditioner in the corner of the room relieving them from the high temperature outside. Two women stood behind a large white desk that went from one side of the room to the other. Both of their hair were tied up in a neat bun and their uniform looked pristine. They were just as perfect as their clean surroundings.

"Ciao! We're here to see Romulus Vargas. Our names are Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, we're staying here for the next month" introduced Feliciano with a charming smile. Apart from being skilled at arts, cooking and pretty much everything under the sun Feliciano had a knack for charming women with a flirtatious smile and a single wink. This was evident by the light blush and shy smile covering the blonde's face.

"Oh yes, Mr Vargas told us you were coming today. Just take the elevator on your left up to the top floor. I'm sure once you ring the doorbell and sees you two on the camera he'll let you in straight away" instructed the brunet with a smile.

"Grazie!" exclaimed Feliciano. The younger turned to face his frowning brother and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on fratello, let's go see grandpa!" he stated happily. Lovino grumbled to himself and allowed himself to be pulled along. The two receptionists whispered to each other about how cute the two Italian boys were and that the rumours were indeed true. The duo stepped into the elevator after a short wait and made their ascent to the twin pent houses on the top floor. The ride there was filled with mindless chatter and elevator music that Feliciano found nice and Lovino found annoying and pointless.

As soon as the door opened to the top floor and pair of arms enveloped them both in a bone-crushing hug. It only took an instance for them to figure out who was embracing them so tightly.

"Grandpa!" squealed Feliciano returning the force of the hug. Romulus pulled away from them both and smiled at them.

"Good to see you two! Feli, you've gotten so tall! You're so cute!" cooed Romulus and ruffled his youngest grandson's hair. His eldest grandson grimaced at the sight. It wasn't as if he was jealous, he was a grown man! It's just that Romulus wasn't as affectionate towards Lovino as he was towards his younger brother. But he really wasn't jealous at all, no way.

"Come into my room you two. I booked you both separate rooms on the twenty-third floor just so you know. I made sure you pick the best ones for my adorable grandchildren!" explained Romulus enthusiastically. Just before he opened the door to his room he stopped and turned to face the younger men.

"By the way, Alaric invited his two grandchildren to stay for the next month as well. Their names are Gilbert and Ludwig by the way" added Romulus. Feliciano seemed excited by the concept of making new friends whilst Lovino grimaced. The older man opened the door to his luxury apartment and the Italian brothers were greeted by the smell of something cooking on the stove. Three other men were sitting on Romulus' brown coach chatting to each other.

"Ta-da! I present to you my two adorable grandchildren Lovino and Feliciano!" announced Romulus proudly. Instantly, Feliciano and the blonde-haired man made eye-contact with each other. Their gaze wasn't friendly or aggressive but more curious as to who the other was. Feliciano found himself having a strange interest towards him instantly but shook it off as nothing more than curiosity.

"Wow, they are totally cute! Don't be shy you two, come sit with my awesome self and the rest of my family!" exclaimed the silver-haired man by the name of Gilbert. Feliciano sat down next to the blue eyed boy named Ludwig who had a stern look carved across his features whilst Lovino sat next to permanently grinning Gilbert who had danger practically written across his face. Lovino felt an instant dislike towards the two German men, especially Ludwig. The way he and Feliciano looked at each other made his blood-boil, no one checks out his little brother!

"So I hear you two are going to be staying here for the next month as well" stated Alaric awkwardly. He seemed to be uncomfortable with the prospect of having to start a conversation with two people he'd never met before, even if they were the grandsons of his best friend.

"Yeah, that's right! I know grandpa already introduced us before but my name's Feliciano and my brother's name is Lovino. You can just call me Feli if you like though!" explained Feliciano happily.

"Nice to meet you Feli! My name's Gilbert. In case you couldn't tell already, I'm pretty awesome. The serious guy you're sitting next to is my younger brother Ludwig, but you can call him Luddy for short, I'm sure he won't mind. Isn't that right, West?" asked Gilbert. Ludwig crossed his arms over his chest.

"Calling me Ludwig is just fine" he stated sternly.

"You don't like being called Luddy, Ludwig? I really thought it suited you too" stated Feliciano sadly. Ludwig's mind went into panic mode at the sight of the suddenly depressed Italian.

"If you really want to that badly then I guess it's okay…" muttered Ludwig avoiding the other man's gaze.

"Now I'm sort of jealous I don't get a cute nickname too! You can call me Gil if you want Feli" insisted Gilbert. Even though he said 'if you want' it was quite obvious he was asking the smaller man to.

"Sure, Gil!" replied Feliciano with a smile. All the while, Lovino sat quietly watching the scene unfold in front of him. Everytime the younger German spoke his hatred for him grew. He couldn't pin-point an exact reason why he hated him, he just did. He couldn't wrap his head around the whole nickname thing either. Luddy in no way shape or form suited the tall and masculine Ludwig. _He looks like a potato, _thought Lovino. At this thought he covered his mouth to stop himself from outright laughing. However, the more his brain compared the blonde man and a common vegetable the harder it became to resist. Eventually, Feliciano noticed his brother's strange behaviour.

"Lovi, is something wrong?" asked Feliciano innocently. Lovino couldn't control it anymore, he burst out laughing, the sound of his voice filling the entire penthouse. Whether it was Feliciano innocent question, the thought that Alaric must have invented something called 'Bring Your Potato To Work Day' or a combination of the two he just couldn't contain himself anymore. Once his laughter died down and he saw that everyone was staring at him like he had a grown a second head he stood up abruptly, bright red in the face.

"I-I'm going to go for a walk!" he announced. With that statement the eldest Italian brother stomped out of the room and left a very confused group of people in his wake. The shock soon wore off though and was replaced with worry.

"Do you think I should go after him grandpa?" suggested Feliciano.

"You know how he gets. It's probably best just to leave him for now" replied Romulus as he turned away from what he was cooking on the stove.

"You seem a lot different to your brother Feli. You're a lot more… happy I guess" stated Gilbert.

"Yeah, my fratello's always been a little more grouchy than me. I don't think he means it though, it's just the way he is" articulated Feliciano. Ludwig thought quietly to himself that Lovino was more than just a 'little bit' more grouchy than Feliciano. Feliciano was incredibly pleasant to be around whilst Lovino seemed sort of strange.

"Say Luddy, do you wanna come friends?" asked Feliciano innocently. Ludwig stared at Feliciano unsure of exactly what to say. From his past experience people usually don't ask to become your friend but it just sort of… happens. This was the first time someone had ever offered him their friendship before.

"Uh, sure" replied Ludwig awkwardly.

"Yay! I'm so happy! Say, let's hold hands?" suggested Feliciano.

"W-What?" choked out Ludwig.

"Let's hold hands! My fratello always pushes my hand away when I try to hold his so let's hold hands! It'll be fun!" explained the brunet. It became apparent to Ludwig that Feliciano was suggesting the action platonically and not in any romantic sense. Before he could even reply Feliciano's wrap his hand around Ludwig's and smiled up at him brightly.

* * *

From what Lovino had gathered from his talk with the two friendly reception workers there was a garden out in the communal backyard of the hotel. This feature was quite unique with not many owners daring to have such a thing. After purchasing such a large lot and not doing anything with the back of it though it seemed like the best option. Anything was better than going back there and being embarrassed. He couldn't help it the guy looked like a potato!

As he stepped out of the hotel and into the large garden he was amazed by what he saw. Aside from the general grass and paths there were also rows and rows of flowers, little pond scattered around the site and most notably a small vegetable garden at the back accompanied by a small shed. Lovino had always been a fan of gardening; it was one of the few things he could do better than his brother. He enjoyed the tranquillity of being surrounded by things that couldn't talk back to him. However, his euphoria was short lived when two voices could be heard. He turned around sharply and found himself looking at two men, one with longish blonde hair and the other with short brown hair.

"I don't know where he is. He did say he was going to be here, didn't he? Maybe he got caught doing something?" suggested the brown-haired man. Lovino recognised his Spanish accent straight away.

"I have no idea either Toni. Maybe he ended up going to a bar and getting smashed. We all know he's never the type to turn down a beer" replied the blonde man. Lovino picked up that he had a rather strong French accent. He couldn't help but wonder who the two were looking for so desperately.

"At least this garden's really pretty. Oh look Franny, a vegetable garden!" exclaimed the Spanish man. The Spaniard grabbed Francis by the wrist and led him over to the patch. Annoyed by the two men's sudden presence he went to walk away when he felt someone or something grab his wrist. When he turned around he discovered it was the Spanish man who was gripping him so tightly. And for some reason, he couldn't figure out, it really pissed him off.

"Are you the gardener here? Are we allowed to pick any of the fruits and vegetables?" asked the Spaniard. _DID HE JUST MISTAKE ME FOR A GARDERNER_, thought Lovino. Sure he was standing by the vegetable garden and all but he wasn't even in any kind of uniform, not even gardening attire!

"What?" spat Lovino.

"You are the gardener here aren't you?" asked Spaniard a little more cautiously this time.

"No, I'm not the god damn gardener" replied Lovino angrily, his frustration growing more and more evident each passing second. It seemed the other man's friend picked up on this and released the Spaniard's hand from Lovino's wrist.

"I don't think he's the gardener mon ami. It's best you probably leave him alone Antonio" warned the French man.

"Awh, I really wanted to know if I could pick those delicious looking tomatoes over there too!" whined the emerald eyed man.

"Tomatoes?" asked Lovino. His interest in what the stranger had to say suddenly increased.

"Yeah, can't you see those tomato plants over there? I really wanted to know if I could pick them" explained the man apparently named Antonio pointing to said plants. Lovino ignored the two other man and made his way over to the tomato plants. They were delectable looking; they were probably grown by his grandfather after all.

"See, these tomatoes! They look so good don't they?" cooed Antonio. Lovino nodded mutely in agreement before grabbing a tomato off the plant and taking a bite out of the red fruit. Its juices instantly filled his mouth and its delicious taste made him internally smile.

"Hey, you probably shouldn't do that! Won't the owner get mad?" exclaimed the Spaniard.

"I don't think he's really the type to care Toni" added the French man. Were as his close friend wasn't good at reading the atmosphere the French man, Francis Bonnefoy, was quite skilled at such things. Because of this, he could tell Lovino wasn't the type of person to care about what the owner would say, especially considering he seemed to love tomatoes so much.

"I know the owner, he won't fucking care" responded Lovino blankly before taking another bite. Despite his foul attitude and equally as foul moth Antonio found himself wanting to befriend the Italian man. At least they both seemed to like tomatoes. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be friends with someone, right?

"My name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, what's yours?" asked Antonio with a bright smile.

"That's a really fucking long name" stated Lovino, "Lovino."

"Lovino" repeated Antonio. He liked the way the 'l' rolled off his tongue. The name sort of suited him somehow. Whilst Antonio was contemplated a potential friendship with the grouchy Italian, Lovino was trying to figure out a method to get away.

"What are you doing here at this hotel? Are you staying here long?" asked Antonio.

"Yeah, I am. A whole month of crap" replied Lovino.

"What? You're staying at this hotel for a month?" exclaimed Antonio, "Me too! My friend Gilbert invited Francis and I to stay here while his brother and him were staying here!" _Wait, this guy knows the potato's brother!_

"Wait, you know Gilbert?" asked Lovino slowly. Francis and Antonio looked at each other in surprise before turning back to face Lovino.

"You know Gilbert?" asked Francis.

"Yeah, we uh, met just a little while ago" explained Lovino. He tried to explain his situation as vaguely as possible to avoid bringing up how he embarrassed himself earlier.

"Really? We've been looking for him this whole time! Where is he?" asked Antonio.

"In the top floor in the first penthouse" replied the Italian.

"Thank you so much Lovino! Say, here's my phone number so call me if you want to talk okay? Bye Lovino!" cheered Antonio as he took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled his number onto Lovino's hand. Before Lovino could say anything else the duo was gone and he just stood there staring at them. He brought the hand up to his eye and read the number over and over again.

* * *

"Hello Gilbert! We're here!" called Antonio as they stood at the front door of the first penthouse.

"Do you actually think he's here or was that Lovino boy lying to us?" asked Francis.

"I don't think he was lying really. He seemed like a nice man" commented Antonio. He may have been a little grouchy and swore a lot but it's not like he was a horrible person. He just wasn't good with people.

"Of course you're saying. You did give him your phone number after all" teased Francis as he draped his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted to make friends with the guy" replied Antonio with a pout.

"Sure, sure. Considering you only gave him his number and you didn't get his you're just going to have to wait for him to call or text you" explained Francis.

"You're right. I might see him around anyway, he is staying here at this hotel" said Antonio with just a slight glint of hope in his eyes. Their conversation was interrupted by the front door of the apartment being opened by Romulus who looked at them in utter confusion.

"We're here to see Gilbert Beilschmidt. He is in here… isn't he?" asked Antonio. Gilbert peered over Romulus' shoulder and grinned madly when he saw his two best friends at the door.

"Toni, Franny! I forgot to come and get you, sorry!" apologized Gilbert.

"It's fine, it's fine" replied Francis waving his hands violently in response.

"So you two boys are friends of Gilbert right? Come on inside, we can't have you standing outside all day can we know?" invited Romulus. The two men accepted his offer and walked inside the penthouse. They were greeted by the sight of Alaric awkwardly watching an equally as awkward Ludwig begrudgingly holding Feliciano's hand.

"Hey guys, these are my two best friends Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy. They're almost as awesome as the awesome me!" introduced Gilbert, "The guy who opened the door is Romulus Vargas who co-owns this place with my grandpa, the guy awkwardly getting his hand held over there is my brother Ludwig Beilschmidt, the guy holding his hand is Feliciano Vargas and you already know my grandpa Alaric Beilschmidt" Antonio found himself staring at Feliciano. He reminded him a lot of Lovino; they both even had a funny curl sticking out the side of their hair.

"Is there something on my face Antonio?" asked Feliciano innocently. Antonio snapped out of his daze at the Italian's words.

"Sorry Feliciano, you just remind me of someone I met earlier named Lovino" explained Antonio. The people in the room who knew the older Italian looked at each other all thinking the same thing.

"You met my brother? He didn't try and beat you up did he?" asked Feliciano.

"No actually, he was the one who told us you were up here Gil. I even gave him my phone number because he seemed so nice. I don't think he'll text me though" said Antonio with a nervous laugh at the end.

"I'll give you his phone number so you can text him and tell him we're all up here" suggested Feliciano motioning for Antonio to hand over his phone. Antonio handed over his mobile and Feliciano quickly added the eldest Vargas brother into Antonio's contacts.

* * *

Matthew Williams wiped his forehead of any sweat that might've accumulated during his battle with that wretched dining room table. How does food even get that hard? He could've sworn that he was on the verge of getting an electric drill to rid the table of the clumps of food.

As he stood in the hallway, along with his cart of cleaning products, he sighed to himself. He was really getting tired of job of cleaning hotel rooms. Matthew wasn't an action chaser or anything but he thought he might even met some interesting people working at the hotel but the most interesting person he'd met so far was a woman who tried to hit on him. He began to push his cart towards the next room that needed to be cleaned. He looked out the window as he continued to roll it, thinking of all the fun everyone else must be having on such a sunny day. However, his thoughts were thwarted when he came into contact with something.

"Watch where you're going bastard!"

Matthew flinched at the harsh voice and looked up to find the source of it. Lovino Vargas.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Matthew frantically. When he hit him various bottles of cleaning product had fallen all over the floor and the Canadian immediately bent down to pick them up. Lovino sighed as he watched the meek man pick up the bottles of cleaner. He felt slightly bad for yelling at him, being a cleaner would be a shit enough job without being yelled out. Lovino joined Matthew in picking up the bottles and placing them back on the cart.

"Thank you" muttered Matthew quickly when he noticed the other man helping him. Lovino didn't reply to him but only because he didn't think there was any reason to reply. Once all the bottles were returned to the cart both men stood up and Matthew gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you for helping me. It's really my fault for not looking where I was going like that" apologized Matthew.

"Don't worry about it" replied Lovino bluntly. Matthew went to say something else when Lovino's phone went off, indication that he had received a message. Lovino curiously took the phone out of his pocket and grimaced when he saw the name 'Antonio Too-Fucking-Long-Last-Name-To-Remember' appeared on his screen. He didn't add him to his contacts because he wanted to talk to him or anything, only because he might need to give the police his number one day.

"How the hell did he even get my number?" mumbled Lovino to himself.

"Who got your number?" asked Matthew. He knew the Italian probably didn't even want to talk to him but anything was better than cleaning another hotel room. Lovino was surprised when the violet eyed man spoke to him; usually people found him unpleasant and tried to avoid him like the plague.

"Oh, this weird guy named Antonio gave me his fucking number down in the garden. I didn't give him my number so I don't know how he got it" explained Lovino.

"What does the text say?" queried Matthew.

"One second, I have to unlock my phone so I can view all of it" stated Lovino. He quickly tapped in his password and began to read the message aloud.

"Hey Lovi, come up to the penthouse. We're all waiting for you. See you soon. By the way, your brother gave me your number" read Lovino blankly.

"The penthouse? Do you know the owner or something?" asked Matthew. He suddenly became worried he might be fired for running into someone who knew the owner. He hated his job but he couldn't lose it!

"Yeah, Romulus is my grandfather… unfortunately" replied Lovino.

"I know this might be rude but could you please not tell your grandpa I ran into you. He might fire me or something and I really need this job. Please?" begged Matthew. Lovino stared at him silently before replying.

"It really wasn't your fault. I didn't see you when I was walking so I guess it was my fault we collided" explained the brunet. The Canadian was happy he was forgiving him but once again being told he was practically invisible made him frown.

"Yeah, people don't notice me much. I don't know if anyone even noticed I was here today. Your grandfather probably doesn't even know who Matthew Williams' is" complained the meek man.

"I sort of know what you mean. My brother is always more noticed than me, Lovino Vargas. Everyone loves Feliciano" replied Lovino. For once in his life, Matthew felt a connection to someone else. Because of this an idea formed in his mind.

"Do you… wanna take a picture?" suggested Matthew.

"A picture?" asked Lovino.

"Well, I mean, people always forget we exist so why not take a picture of both of us? You can't not see someone in a picture" explained the blonde. His logic seemed flawed somehow but Lovino found himself clicking on the camera icon and flipping the camera around to face them within a matter of seconds.

"Why don't we smile? That'll really piss everyone off" suggested Lovino. Matthew nodded his head in reply and the two both smiled widely.

"Excuse me"

As Lovino's finger pressed the shoot button a tall man scared the life out of them, perfectly capturing the moment Matthew and Lovino looked like they'd seen a ghost with a strange blonde man in between them. Matthew turned around to face him and was immediately intimidated by his height and blank expression. Lovino and him grabbed onto each other's arms as the figure loomed menacingly over them.

"Y-Ye-Yess?" asked Matthew.

"Where is room 503?" asked the man.

"Th-That's on the other floor" replied Matthew as he shook violently.

"Could you show me there?" he asked. Out of the corner of his eye Matthew spotted his co-worker, Tino Väinämöinen, walking nonchalantly down the hallway. He knew what he was about to do was cruel, especially to someone who was always so nice, but he had to protect himself.

"H-Hey Tino! Can you show our guest here to his room?" asked Matthew trying to steady out his voice. It only took one glance for Tino to be completely terrified of the other man. However, he knew he couldn't deny a request.

"Sure, come on Mr…?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna"

"Berwald! Yes, let me show you to your room!" As the two disappeared down the hallway, and Lovino was sure they were completely out of sight and ear shot, he burst out laughing.

"That was such a dick move Matthew!" he exclaimed laughing hysterically. It was so unexpected of the docile man to pull a fast one like that. It seemed as if Lovino's laughter was contagious because soon Matthew was joining him.

"Excuse me worker, why don't you show me to my room" teased Lovino.

"With pleasure sir" replied Matthew. Anything was better than cleaning bathrooms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't know what made me write this, it was a pretty spur of the moment thing. It took me sooo long to come up with the title for this. And honestly… it's pretty lame XD Thank you for reading my lovely reader! :D


End file.
